147592-who-took-the-survey
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- The can get more feedback from more ppl by directly emailing. Very few ppl actually use the forums. | |} ---- It's just that the certificate they use in the encryption has been self signed. Since it's conformed by these forums that it's came from Carbine it's safe to proceed. Not very professional but safe, in this case. Only a small amount of people use the forums. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm not subscribed. Edited November 29, 2015 by Equa1ity | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Scam site. dont touch. Edited November 29, 2015 by Bladeofhonour | |} ---- ---- Well, it might not be Wildstar's site, but it's a subdomain of ncsoft.com and so should be under their control. Also, since F2P the newsletter / marketing emails from Wildstar have come from news@wildstar.ncsoft.com although this survey was from info@wildstar.ncsoft.com As Lemurian says it's probably a rush job and somewhat unprofessional rather than anything sinister. | |} ---- ---- The story of Wildstar, in survey form. | |} ---- ---- You'd be surprised what scammers can pull off to hijack a domain and make people think it is from the original. Looks like the whole 'RC4-only encryption' is coming back to bite them on their fluffy cupcakes. Unprofessional is one thing, but I'm not about to bypass security warnings from a browser to go to a non-official domain seperate from the rest of the website on an unannounced survey that hasn't even been confirmed as legitimate by Carbine. If they want feedback, they very well could just do an in-game survey and avoid all this via the 'Submit a Bug Report > Gameplay > Suggestions' options. | |} ---- ---- Yes, can happen. But not sure if that's the case in this situation. Here's the dig results for wildstar.ncsoft.com ; <<>> DiG 9.6-ESV-R4 <<>> wildstar.ncsoft.com ;; global options: +cmd ;; Got answer: ;; ->>HEADER<<- opcode: QUERY, status: NOERROR, id: 57806 ;; flags: qr rd ra; QUERY: 1, ANSWER: 2, AUTHORITY: 4, ADDITIONAL: 4 ;; QUESTION SECTION: ;wildstar.ncsoft.com. IN A ;; ANSWER SECTION: wildstar.ncsoft.com. 3600 IN CNAME echo7.bluehornet.com. echo7.bluehornet.com. 86400 IN A 216.54.194.1 ;; AUTHORITY SECTION: bluehornet.com. 35403 IN NS ns1.p07.dynect.net. bluehornet.com. 35403 IN NS ns3.p07.dynect.net. bluehornet.com. 35403 IN NS ns4.p07.dynect.net. bluehornet.com. 35403 IN NS ns2.p07.dynect.net. ;; ADDITIONAL SECTION: ns1.p07.dynect.net. 42674 IN A 208.78.70.7 ns2.p07.dynect.net. 42674 IN A 204.13.250.7 ns3.p07.dynect.net. 42674 IN A 208.78.71.7 ns4.p07.dynect.net. 42674 IN A 204.13.251.7 BlueHornet are an email marketing company and they've handled some previous Wildstar email campaigns and surveys. Not suggesting this latest one has been professionally handled, but I think 'scam' is a bit alarmist. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Got the survey, and I'm EU | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Ah, that could be the case... when I think about it I can't remember getting any news letter from Carbine. Do they send those out regulary? | |} ---- Monthly, though not to a strict timetable. | |} ---- ---- ---- It would appear to be linked to whether you're signed up for the newsletters etc. See Account Settings : Email Preferences. | |} ---- ---- Trouble is, unless you opted out of email / newsletters etc from the very beginning your email address is probably already on file somewhere other than Carbine. I have a beta survey email dating from the original beta in 2013 which was sent via by / via Blue Hornet. I'm also wary about email privacy and I usually don't sign up for newsletters. But what I will say is that I haven't had any untoward / unexpected email to the address I'm registered with for Wildstar's newsletters since I signed up. | |} ---- ---- ---- I had the same issue with Firefox as well, switching to Chrome corrected it. But highly annoting nonetheless. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----